Rouge et or, roux, vert et jaune, noir et blanc
by Jackie Ketchum
Summary: Dortoir des Gryffondor, septième année. Ennui mortel... Alors on s'occupe comme on peut.


**Title **: Rouge et or, roux, vert et jaune, noir et blanc

**Fandom** : Harry Potter

**Pairing** : Dean/Seamus

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

**Rouge et or, roux, vert et jaune, noir et blanc**

La nuit était tombée sur Poudlard. Chez les Gryffondor, un étrange et rare silence régnait. Pesant, lassant. Seul le désagréable son des pages tournées du livre d'Harry laissait à croire que la vie était bien présente dans le dortoir des septièmes années. Une page de plus. Une page de trop. Seamus se redressa sur son lit.

« J'en ai marre ! se plaignit-il. Ron, fais-moi l'amour ! »

Ce dernier ne sembla même pas l'entendre. Les sourcils froncés, un petit bout de langue dépassant de ses lèvres, Ron ne quitta pas des yeux le cadeau qu'il avait reçu la semaine précédente. Son père lui avait offert à Noël, un étrange cube de couleurs, un casse-tête Moldu dont il ne se passait plus. Il y passait toutes ses heures de libre mais ne parvenait jamais à reconstituer ne serait-ce qu'une face d'une même couleur.

Devant l'impassibilité du rouquin quant à la supplication de Seamus, Dean Thomas laissa échapper un rire. Un rire grave et déformé par la position qu'il adoptait. En effet, Dean s'amusait à effectuer maintes acrobaties sur son lit rouge et or dont il ne restait plus qu'un matelas couvert d'un drap blanc. La tête en bas, un large sourire encore présent sur les lèvres, Dean lança un regard amusé à son ami Irlandais.

« Seamus est en manque d'amour les gars, » lança-t-il avant de se laisser envahir par un autre fou rire.

Un fou rire qui fut de courte durée cette fois puisque Seamus s'était jeté sur lui pour l'étouffer avec son oreiller. On ne l'entendait plus mais Seamus pouvait tout à fait sentir les secousses du corps de son ami sous lui.

« Laisse-le Seamus », dit Harry sans quitter des yeux son livre.

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un ordre paternel, Seamus releva l'oreiller du visage de Dean et fut surpris de voir celui-ci les yeux clos, la bouche légèrement ouverte, le visage penché sur le côté, les bras et jambes ballantes, inertes. Seamus le secoua.

« Dean ! »

Aucune réaction. Seamus le secoua plus fort, ses yeux traduisant une certaine panique.

« Arrête de faire le con, bordel !

– Je crois qu'il aurait besoin d'un bon bouche-à-bouche, suggéra Harry.

– Harry ! s'indigna Seamus. Il est mort ! »

Harry sourit, le nez dans son bouquin.

« C'est bien ce que je dis… Ton haleine ferait revivre les morts. »

Seamus lança un regard noir au brun qui pouffait silencieusement, toujours plongé dans ses lignes. Et là, sans réfléchir, il appuya la poitrine de Dean avec ses mains et se pencha en avant pour effleurer ses lèvres. Ce fut à ce simple contact que Dean ouvra les yeux et éclata à nouveau de rire. Seamus s'éjecta du lit et regagna le sien pour lui lancer son traversin en plein visage.

« Ne refais jamais ça ! » grogna Seamus.

Harry souriait encore et Dean semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter de rire. Seamus, bougon, récupéra son oreiller et son traversin, qui avaient gracieusement rejoint le sol, et regagna son lit pour s'enfouir sous sa couette.

Calmé, Dean le rejoignit. Debout au pied du lit, il tira la couverture rouge et Seamus ne put que se recroqueviller, privé de la chaleur de son plaid.

« Cesse de faire du boudin, » adjura Dean.

Seamus marmonna un truc incompréhensible et, sans qu'il s'y attende, s'élança sur le métis pour le faire tomber à la renverse sur le tapis.

« Décidemment, soupira Dean. Tu sembles apprécier te retrouver sur moi en permanence.

– Toi aussi. »

Et comme pour joindre les gestes à la parole, Seamus se mit à mouvoir lascivement les hanches en plaquant les bras de Dean sur le sol.

Dean détourna les yeux du regard de braise de l'Irlandais. Il avait chaud, il ignorait si c'était dû au fait que Seamus le regardait de cette manière ou si c'était parce qu'il se trouvait à quelque décimètres de la gerbe d'étincelle que Neville tentait de faire apparaître au bout de sa baguette magique mais… C'était une chaleur malsaine. Le désir. Dean remercia intérieurement le bon Dieu de lui avoir donné cette couleur de peau, permettant de cacher son rougissement de gêne.

Seamus cessa de bouger mais l'autre Gryffondor, qui avait pris goût à cette petite danse horizontale, continuait de remuer le bassin. Évidemment, cette action mêlée au malaise bien visible de Dean ne faisait qu'élargir le sourire de Seamus. Quant Dean se rendit compte qu'il était le seul à réagir, il se stoppa net et fixa Seamus qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux.

L'Irlandais resserra la prise autour des poignets du métis et se pencha doucement en avant. Doucement. Très doucement. Dean en était frustré. Il voulait… goûter les lèvres de Seamus, là maintenant. Il souleva alors la nuque pour anticiper le baiser. Mais un hurlement les fit sursauter tous les deux.

« Putain ! s'écria Ron en brandissant fièrement son Rubik's Cube. Les gars, j'ai fini la face verte ! »

Seamus et Dean se séparèrent, à contrecœur ne le nions pas, et se frottèrent la nuque, gênés.

« C'est bien Ron, le félicita Seamus avant de choir lourdement sur son lit.

– La face jaune est bien avancée, poursuivit le roux. Mais si je bouge, ça va tout défaire la face verte… »

Avec une moue trop mignonne, il ajouta :

« C'est naze ce jeu. »

Puis il balança le cube dans un coin avant de s'assoir en tailleur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, devant la flamme que Neville avait fait apparaître.

« Allons Ron, le rassura Neville. Tu vas finir par y arriver.

– C'est certain ! renchérit Ron. Ce n'est pas un malheureux cube en plastique qui viendra à bout de Ronald Weasley ! »

Et le silence retomba. De nouveau, seules les pages qu'Harry tournait donnaient un semblant de vie dans la pièce. Blasé, Ron soupira. Ils se faisaient chier comme des rats morts. Sauf peut-être Harry qui semblait vraiment intéressé par ce qu'il lisait. Ron attrapa alors sa baguette et, la pointant vers Harry, énonça :

_« Accio. »_

A peine Harry eu le temps de lever les yeux de son livre que celui-ci s'envolait pour rejoindre rapidement les mains du rouquin qui s'empressa de le fermer et l'envoyer valser dans un coin.

« Ron !

– Désolé Harry mais on s'ennuie, alors mets-y un peu du tien !

– Que veux tu que je fasse ? On a épuisé les réserves de Dragées Surprises…

– Moi je propose une bonne partouze, lança Seamus d'un ton détaché.

– Il me reste une bouteille de jus de Citrouille vide, intervint Dean, sourd aux dires de l'Irlandais. Ca vous dit ?

– Si elle est vide je ne vois pas l'intérêt…

– Je parlais du jeu de la bouteille, imbécile !

– On a plus douze ans ! riposta Harry. Non, j'ai une meilleure idée. Dean, donne-moi ta bouteille. »

Harry se leva de son lit, où il avait passé la soirée avec son livre, et rejoignit ses amis sur le tapis. Dean lui tendit la bouteille et s'assit à son tour.

Sous le regard intrigué des Gryffondor, Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le goulot du récipient.

_« Aguamenti_.»

Un jet d'eau jaillit de la baguette magique du sorcier à lunettes et bientôt la bouteille fut pleine. Il la déposa alors au milieu du cercle qu'il formait avec ses amis assis en tailleur et, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, formula :

_« Frigidus.»_

Les Gryffondor virent alors l'eau qui emplissait la bouteille geler progressivement jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un gros bloc de glace blanc. Ron s'apprêtait à en placer une mais Harry n'en avait apparemment pas fini avec cette bouteille. Il caressa la glace du bout de sa baguette et prononça à voix basse :

_« Frangerus.»_

En un 'Crac !' sonore la glace se brisa en morceau. Harry retourna la bouteille et en attrapa un.

« Tu ne pouvais pas faire plus court ? demanda Ron.

– Non, c'est pas aussi classe sinon. »

Et sans attendre, Harry coinça le glaçon entre ses dents. Il jeta un regard complice à Neville qui comprit tout de suite et lui adressa un sourire avant de se pencher vers lui et d'attraper à son tour le glaçon avec ses dents. Ron couina, Dean pouffa et Seamus se décrocha la mâchoire.

« Le principe est simple, expliqua Harry. Faire passer le glaçon à son voisin de gauche, uniquement avec la bouche. C'est facile au début, nos lèvres ne se touchent pas mais le glaçon fond et après ça devient… (Il préféra s'interrompre.) Seamus, à ton tour. »

Seamus déglutit et se pencha vers Neville en fermant les yeux. Le glaçon en bouche, il s'empressa de le passer à Ron, sous le regard intraduisible de Dean. Ce dernier regrettait amèrement ne pas s'être assis à côté du blond. Et le voir partager sa salive, même indirectement, avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, le mit en rogne. Ron lui tapota l'épaule et d'un geste rageur, Dean lui attrapa la nuque et l'attira à lui pour carrément engloutir le bout de glace. Inutile de préciser que dans son élan leurs langues s'étaient généreusement frôlées. Seamus écarquilla les yeux, alors que Ron prit une teinte rosée très prononcée. Ce fut un Harry souriant qui s'empara à nouveau du glaçon pour le passer à Neville.

Le glaçon rapetissait à vue d'œil et les passages d'une bouche à l'autre se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés et bientôt Dean se retrouva avec une particule de glace qui finit de fondre dans sa bouche.

Lassé et furieux d'avoir passé la soirée à regarder Seamus embrasser successivement Neville et Ron, Dean regagna son lit en avalant le liquide glacée qui lui était resté sur la langue. Après qu'il ait lancé un « Bonne nuit » acerbe, tout le monde trouva préférable d'aller se coucher aussi.

Cette nuit, Seamus rêva. Allez savoir pourquoi, dans son rêve, une magnifique femme noire commençait à lui titiller l'entrejambe avec sa bouche, visiblement experte. Elle aspirait, mordait, léchait, suçait, et remordillait. A un moment donné, comme il fallait s'y attendre, Seamus balança la tête en arrière près à gagner le septième ciel. C'est à ce moment que la jeune femme se redressa et, alors que Seamus revenait peu à peu sur Terre, il vit que la fille n'en était, en fait, pas une. C'était _Dean_.

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, transpirant, et avec un beau problème entre les cuisses. Il regarda par la fenêtre. La lune étincelait encore dans la nuit noire et les autres semblaient dormir paisiblement. _Semblaient_, seulement, puisque Seamus aperçu très clairement que le lit de Dean était vide. Aussi, son cœur faillit lâcher lorsqu'une main glacée se posa sur sa bouche.

« Chht. C'est moi. »

Seamus reconnu la voix rassurante de son meilleur ami, alors il se détendit.

« Tu m'as fait peur… chuchota-t-il.

– Désolé, j'étais parti faire caca et j'ai vu que t'étais réveillé. Un cauchemar ?

– J'ai rêvé que ma grand-mère allait m'adopter, mentit Seamus.

– Et c'est pour ça que tu bandes comme un hippogriffe ? »

Pour ne pas changer, Seamus utilisa son oreiller comme moyen de défense. Un coup de plus dans les dents de Dean ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal.

« Ce pourquoi je bande ne te regarde pas ! »

D'un geste de main Seamus conseilla à Dean de partir, mais il ne le fit pas. Ils se fixèrent dans l'ombre pendant un moment. Des secondes, des minutes peut-être même des heures sans ciller.

« Pourquoi t'étais si furieux tout à l'heure ? » s'enquit enfin l'Irlandais.

Dean lui sourit, se leva et pris la direction de son lit.

« Hep hep ! » l'interpella Seamus en se levant à son tour.

Il le précéda, l'attrapa par le col et le flanqua sur son lit. Encore et toujours à califourchon sur lui.

« Ca commence à bien faire tes sautes d'humeur ! T'as tes règles ou quoi ? »

Mais Dean ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de détourner les yeux, mal à l'aise. Qui ne le serait pas à sa place ?

« Regarde-moi, » chuchota Seamus.

Dean ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Dean, bordel ! Regarde-moi, _s'il te plaît_ ! »

Alors le métis ouvrit les yeux et les tourna timidement vers son ami, lequel lui accorda un joli sourire.

« Oh toi, t'étais jaloux hein ? »

Dean fronça les sourcils.

« Pas du tout… » répliqua-t-il.

Le ton qu'il aborda n'avait rien de convaincant alors Seamus poursuivit, un sourire béat sur le visage :

« T'étais jaloux quand j'attrapais le glaçon de Neville pour le donner à Ron, ça explique ton excès de colère. Et le roulage de pelle à Ron… c'était pour me faire réagir, c'est ça ? »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait Seamus avait commencé à gigoter. Il remuait de nouveau les hanches ce qui avait le don d'énerver autant que d'exciter Dean, dont l'esprit tourmenté recensé les évènements de la soirée. Pourquoi avait-il été si impulsif ? Ce n'était rien qu'un jeu stupide, non ? Pourquoi avoir été si demandeur envers Ron ? Cherchait-il à montrer à Seamus ce que ça faisait ? Voulait-il le rendre jaloux à ce moment-là ?

« Si tu veux savoir, te voir embrasser Ron… ça m'a donné une putain d'envie de lui casser la gueule. »

Dean leva les sourcils, surpris.

« Ouais, personne n'a le droit de t'embrasser…

– Vraiment ? dit enfin le métis, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

– Pas même Ron… continua Seamus en posant ses mains sur la poitrine de son ami. Pas même Harry… »

Seamus cessa tout mouvement, excepté celui de se pencher progressivement vers le visage de Dean, qui le fixait, le souffle erratique. _Et si Ron se mettait à hurler de nouveau ? _Malgré qu'il soit endormi, Dean ne préféra pas prendre de risque, de peur que quelqu'un les interrompent de nouveau, il souleva la tête, s'empara de la nuque de l'Irlandais et happa ses lèvres. Il sentit même Seamus sourire contre les siennes.

C'était doux, comme Dean s'y attendait. Il augmenta la pression sur les lèvres du blond en se redressant encore et Seamus entoura la taille de son meilleur ami avec ses jambes, alors que ses bras se nouaient autour de son cou.

Dean semblait crispé, tendu. Seamus ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Le repousser et lui avouer que tout ça n'était qu'une grossière erreur ? Ou approfondir et sortir la langue ? Bien sûr, lui préférait la deuxième option mais, Dean… ? Toute confusion s'effaça lorsque que Dean préféra s'écarter. Aussitôt Seamus recula, le rouge aux joues.

« Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te… »

Et pour toute réponse Dean ôta son t-shirt, tira les rideaux rouges qui encerclaient le lit et se précipita vers un Seamus incrédule.

« T'as pas à t'excuser, imbécile ! »

Et sur ce, il s'appropria à nouveau ses lèvres. Un baiser abstinent dont Seamus se lassa bien vite. Ses mains se firent baladeuses et, alors qu'il reprenait place sur Dean, il fut agréablement surpris de sentir une petite langue timide lui caresser les lèvres. Lèvres qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir pour laisser passer la principale actrice de ses rêves.

Seamus se colla un peu plus à son ami, qui était un peu plus que ça maintenant, et lâcha un gémissement en sentant l'érection naissante de ce dernier. Dean se décolla et, avec les mains tremblantes d'impatience, commença à déboutonner le haut du blond. Lequel s'attaqua aussitôt à la nuque bronzée de l'autre.

« Saloperie ! » jura Dean quand un bouton coriace, le dernier, s'extirpa enfin.

Il sentit Seamus rire contre son épaule et ce souffle chaud contre lui, lui fit littéralement perdre la tête.

« Assez rit… » marmonna-t-il.

Ces mots dit, Dean renversa Seamus sur le dos. D'abord surpris, Seamus le tint à distance puis en sentant une main lui frôler délicieusement les tétons, il ne put que flancher. Cependant, Seamus se maitrisa, persuadé qu'il était l'auteur d'une faute grave.

« Dean, je ne crois pas que… »

Il fut interrompu par des lèvres étonnement quémandeuse.

« Il fallait y penser avant de me chauffer à ce point, Seamus… »

Et il glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique du pantalon de pyjama de l'Irlandais. Lequel se raidit de nouveau avant de pousser un grognement rauque lorsque la main de Dean se fit plus curieuse.

« Fais moins de bruit, susurra Dean. Tu vas réveiller les autres.

– Comment veux-tu… ah ! »

_Eh merde_. Seamus s'empara vivement de son coussin rouge et se le plaqua sur le visage pour le mordre férocement. Comment ne pas gémir alors que Dean lui faisait subir la plus exquise des tortures ? Il mordit si fort l'oreiller qu'il cru bien que ses dents allaient casser d'un moment à l'autre.

« Laisse-moi te voir, _s'il te plait… »_

La voix de Dean sonna comme une supplication plaintive, une supplication irrésistible. _Ne te laisse pas avoir Seamus, ne te laisse pas avoir !_se répéta-t-il. _Cette personne est le diable ! Un diable capable des pires atrocités ! Atrocités fichtrement excitantes…_

Alors que Seamus daigna enfin retirer le coussin de sa tête, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de panique lorsqu'il vit une petite tête rousse passer la tête par le rideau du lit.

« Ron, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! s'empressa-t-il d'expliquer.

– On était juste… » continua Dean en s'écartant plus qu'il n'en était possible de Seamus.

Mais Ron, un grand sourire sur le visage, annonça, fier de lui :

« Les gars, j'ai fini la face jaune de mon Rubi's Cube!

– Rubik's Cube, Ron. Rubik's Cube… » le corrigea Dean en secouant exaspérèrent la tête.

**FIN**


End file.
